The War On Chocolate
by InsanityQuill
Summary: what happens when a bad day gets worse? Willy Wonka finds that even the coldest heart can be warmed by his chocolate.
1. Chapter 1

**The War On Chocolate**

**By InsanityQuill**

**--_ The only thing I lay claim to is my character ._**

_**All other recognizable chars to their owners, I'm just borrowing--**_

_There isn't a person alive who hasn't tried chocolate! How can you not like chocolate? _" Gordon asked rather surprised at his friends admission on disliking the sweet treat. But in his mind she was being unreasonable as he still held the bar of wonka's scrumdidlyumtptious fudge mallow delight bar "becca, if this is one of your lame jokes you can end it now…here" He said as he thrust the unopened bar at her a grin on his face. Finally Becca sighed and took the bar from her best friend in the world.

Rebecca Auburn St.Thorn in fact had a real secret reason why she didn't like chocolate. But that secret she kept from her friends for fear of the fawning and the constant questions that would no doubt follow later. In fact Becca was unusual in many ways though her eccentricities were just easy to bear from people who knew her.

Becca worked as a freelance security guard. She loved it, and people genuinely seemed to be frightened of her when she was on duty. Only thing was the elderly and the innocent children were drawn to her for their needs. A trait she really did not mind too often but became increasingly annoying when schools began to employ her specifically on their field outings to keep an eye on them.

But that was the least of her troubles right now. It seemed this Willy Wonka had a contest running of some sort. Something about golden tickets that turned the world in a frenzied mass. Because of this chocolatier, she and Gordon were sent as their companies best team to a guard an incoming shipment of chocolate and accompany it to it's final destination. A job she didn't quite care for, but no one else in the company would do it. Even with a substantial wage increase no one took on the job. But money was money and Becca did have a lot of bills.

Accepting the job, she and her partner were off nearly at once. There was something about this job that didn't seem right. Living in the same town as the factory that produced the chocolate, was it completely necessary to have a guard escort for an inner city delivery?

Shrugging at the thought Becca reported to the factory and had taken in the size for the gates with an ornate W on it's front. No one else was around, but the scent of chocolate filled the air. It wasn't an overly sweet scent, nor was it unpleasant. Becca stopped and closed her eyes for a moment as she inhaled the rich and yet subtle scent as she waited for her partner.

Usually they would travel as a pair, however Gordon hadn't shown up yet In fact it was rather unusually quiet. Things still weren't adding up in her mind, and it was putting her on edge. Where was Gordon? Where was this truck? As far as she could see there was no truck idling about. In fact there were no footprints in the pristine snow layer. It wasn't at all a comforting feeling. Shaking off the impending fear she straightened up and decided to take a bit of a walk and check out the place. No one was around, the cold evening air had seen to that. Finally she was coming to the corner of the perimeter all and she peered down, no one in sight, not even a stray dog.

Turning around and returning to the main gate, there was in fact someone standing there. Seeing the familiar jacket and uniform. In the waning light it was hard to tell who it was, but Becca did see the dark hair and a hand raised in greeting. Relaxing just a bit she hurried over, the night quickly cloaking every thing in darkness. Everywhere else there was electric lamp posts, Here in front of this factory there was none.

Gordon, you made it!" was all she managed to get out before she realized that it wasn't her friend, but someone who had been wearing a uniform of the companies. "Sucker!" was all she heard and then a heavily chloroform soaked rag covered her nose and mouth from behind. Soon everything had gone dark.

The man smirked as the girl known as Becca slumped against his own partner. "That was too easy wouldn't you say Max?" He asked the other whom was holding the unconscious body and the other responded with a bit of remorse. "This is rather…mean though don't you think Vic?" Vic laughed coldly "Do you want to keep loosing jobs to these two morons Max? If they stay on no one else will have a chance at getting the good jobs…anyways lets hurry up and throw her over. That way Mr. Wonka can do the dirty work for us…" The man named Vic laughed and picked up Becca's feet and he and Max began to climb up a couple of ladders in a more obscure section of the factory wall.

No more that five minutes later, Max and Vic had scurried over the wall and threw Becca on to the doorstep of the great chocolate factory. And hightailed it off the property, leaving an unconscious Becca to the mercy of the elements.

----  
**next chapter coming so. Do let me know if you like, as this is my first time in ages to write a fan fic.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Yeah I am defiantly in need of a beta reader…since I don't have one you will have to make due with my crappy English skills. Ahhh but what can I say? I'm just being lazy I guess. Btw I'll be doing my best to get the story chapters in on a Sunday. But with school in the way I have a limited time on the fun stuffs...  
ciao_ w/luv  
**-IQ**

**Chapter 2: Sugar Wonderland**

Though Becca wasn't left entirely defenseless. In fact someone was watching the entire scene. They were watching the moment Becca touched the main gate. It was one of the Oompa Loompas that informed their boss of what happened. Normally Willy Wonka wouldn't have cared too much about what was going on outside of his factory walls but the chief Oompa Loompa gave him a look that suggested they couldn't let someone freeze to death on the doorstep. Rolling his eyes and heaving a sigh Willy decided that it would be best to deal with this now and nodded.

"Very well stay here, I'll check it out then, but I'm telling you it's probably just children"

The chief nodded and crossed his arms in agreement. And Willy stopped his inventing to go topside once again. He too agreed that something wasn't right. No one ever dared to scale the walls of the fence. After all, the town all knew he closed his factory a few years ago. And only now barely a few days since the notice for the golden tickets had been sent. Of course he could have left it alone, but He knew better, he knew it would be gnawing at the back of his mind until his curiosity was quenched.

However Willy Wonka mind was easily distracted by sudden brainstorms of new ideas for candy to be made. And his brilliance would not be denied what ever it was could hold for an hour or three. Finally Willy remembered that he was on his way to see what the problem was on his doorstep.

Quickly making his way to the main entrance of the factory via his glass elevator, he shivered as he began to feel the temperature change. It was a cooler temperature here than the rest of the factory as there was no real need to keep it at it's warmest as Oompa loompas came here. Pulling on his usual coat of burgundy velvet and heading to the rather large iron door he merely gave a wave of his hand and the doors opened automatically.

He gasped a bit as a suddenly cold wind blew through the opening door as well as a few big and sticky snowflakes. Turning up his collar a bit he stepped through the door and took a look around. It was now dark outside, and Willy knew any passer by would not see him very easily. Deciding that nothing was out in the courtyard he merely shrugged and decided that a few emboldened children were playing their little games again. He turned but stopped. Something had caught his eye, even in the fast darkening twilight he has seen the lightly snow covered shape still on his steps.

Turning his head then his body, Willy inched closer to the mass wary he poked at it with the top of his cane. No movement, no sound came from who ever it was. Crouching down to examine closer a cold breeze blew away some of the snow revealing the face of a girl. Leaping back a few steps Willy brandished his cane like a club incase the girl made her move to attack. But she never moved, didn't even bat an eyelash, or even take a deep breath.

Inching forward again Willy crouched and slowly extended his gloved hand and pecked at her shoulder with an index finger rather quickly. She still hadn't moved, but even in the cool air there was a rather pleasant scent on her. It reminded him of the anesthetic called chloroform his father used for rendering patients unconscious while he worked on their teeth. Feeling a little braver he pulled her on to her back, as he looked at her in closer inspection, he seen her skin was looking a light shade of blue. He could not tell if it was the waning sun or if she had been outside in the cold far too long.

Steeling himself he easily picked her up and carried her inside. Upon closer inspection in the factory's hidden lighting, he could see that her skin was indeed a very light shade of blue. Though he was a candy maker, he knew the signs of hypothermia, from one of his father's medical texts of course. And of course Willy wasn't a heartless man to let a person die on his factory grounds. He carried her through the door that closed by it cutting off the cold evening air. Thinking quickly he called for a few of his Oompa Loompas that appeared dressed in heavy fur parkas and gloves. He kneeled down

"Can you get me a warm bed? It seems we have an unexpected visitor."

Again the Oompa Loompas crossed their arms over their chest and ran off to get what their boss had asked for. Laying the girl down on the warmed floor Willy got a good look at her. She wasn't older than he was; in fact she wasn't all that young looking either. He reached over and caressed her cheek; even through his thin gloves he felt the coldness of her cheek. Knowing enough that the cold could hurt her terribly. Willy simply took hold of her hands and rubbed them gently between his own to start the warming processes.

"Dear me I've never felt a person grow so cold…"

He looked down at her still feeling a bit nervous. Finally the human sized bed came, pushed by four of his little workers and stopping barely half a foot away. Once again picking up the girl Willy lay her on the soft pre warmed bed. And lastly removing her shoes and drawing the goose feather over her chilled body. Tucking one arm under the blanket while wanting to keep his hold on the other. Almost immediately she began to tremble. Willy was surprised, never realized that she wasn't shivering until he felt her hand trembling in his own. He gave it a gentle squeeze as he sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Strange, Strange even stranger than the last…you think she is here to steal my recipes?"

The chief Ooompah Loompah looked at his boss for a moment and then finaly shook his head no. Willy just looked at the girl lying on the bed still asleep, the color seemed flow back in to her cheeks as she continued to warm up. He looked at the chief and breathed out slowly.

"What am I to do with her?"

He asked out loud and tapped his lavender clad finger against his cheek.

"Nothing at all…"

He heard a tired sounding voice very much new to him and he looked at the girl with more than shock in his eyes.

"Who are you?"

She hissed as she sat up, the chief just looked at her but didn't dare get within arms reach, fearing the tall person.

"I asked you a question…"

The girl growled out again, putting both the chief and Willy on guard.

"Now just a moment! I'll be the one to ask the questions! After all, you seem to be an unwelcome guest"

"But first things first…why are you here?"

Willy snapped at her then raised an eyebrow in question when she realized that she was indeed in his factory. Relaxing her aggressive posture she nodded.

"M-my name is Becca, B-Becca St. T-Thorn…security officer, f-free lance o-office number…o-office n-number…"

And without completing what she was saying she fell back to sleep sitting up, much to Willys' surprise. But finally able to relax again that she was asleep, Willy had tucked her in after he lay her gingerly back down also making sure the blankets were snug around her. Finishing up and taking in a deep breath Willy and taken up a position at the end of the bed and proceeded to push the bed and the girl further in to the long corridor. Satisfied that she would be fine while she slept Willy once again sat at the edge of her bed and looked at the girl. His curiosity was much piqued and though he made himself a hermit inside his factory, he still found he liked to talk, even if it was to himself at times.

As he sat there and studied her sleeping face, Willy wondered just what she was dreaming about. The second thought that came up, what was he going to do with her when she did wake up from that dream? Feeling the urge to move he stood up and paced. Finally he couldn't just stand there and be idle, he needed to move, and when he needed to move, new candy ideas came to mind. Adjusting his jacket lapels he looked at the girl once more and finally asked on of his workers to stay and watch over her.

"Now if she awakens, come and get me immediately. Or if she hasn't come around in oh say, three hours come and get me alright?"

Again the red jump suited Oompa Loompa crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. Willy walked towards the elevator and stepped inside. Without looking at the wall of buttons he pressed the one for his inventing room. He watched the bed as long as he could before the elevator took him away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here we go one more chapter...on a monday! Hah a day late and half a brain to use. Poor poor me :) Anyhoo I suppose it would be wise to say two more chapters? Heh all I can say is your lucky, lucky that i'm progressing with this story as long as I am...even with bad grammar! cause being me I rarely get to this point, as I don't usualy finish a story, just fic peices...ah well do enjoy! And thanks to the people who submitted reviews. I appreciate them muchly! should I hope for more? nah but thanks none the less!  
**

** -IQ **

**------- **

**Chapter 3: Dreams in Burgundy**

Oh how she had so many questions to ask. And they all wanted to burst forth at once. However the only thing Becca could remember answering was her name and soon it was as if she had drunk warm milk, and had a warm fuzzy blanket wrapped around her as she sat in front of a happily blazing fire. As Becca felt her eyes grow heavy with sleep she looked upon the face of the man she guessed had rescued her from the cold. Could this be Willy Wonka himself? So many questions she wanted to ask. But soon sleep had claimed her and the only thing she had taken with her was the mental image of his face.

Naturally Becca was a nice person to get along with when others got past that initial stage of wariness when first meeting her. However waking up inside a strange building with an even stranger person talking to himself was enough to pump adrenalin through her usual rational mind. Making a rather bad first impression with her savior. Of course no one ever suspected that Becca St. Thorne was frightened. No one ever expected a security guard of Becca's caliber to be frightened so easily. Then again it was always rough when waking up from being drugged by chloroform, just that no one had ever told that to her.

Sleeping peacefully in the warmth she had no idea that Willy Wonka was rather intrigued by her. Nor did she know that her friend and partner had been waiting for her as well. Gordon checked his wristwatch and noted the time.

"Midnight…highly unlike her to be late…"

He looked around and had not seen nor heard anything out of the ordinary. There was no way he could have got the instructions wrong. And he had faith that Becca would not have either. They were scheduled to work at 8pm. And now it was 12:01AM. The shift was finished and the delivery was complete. Something was wrong; Gordon could sense it. Why else would Vic and Max show up to a job he and Becca were assigned?

Stopping momentarily in the falling snow Gordon looked up to the inky black sky. He could hear the two bumbling idiots heavy stepping in their galoshes ahead of him, heading towards the car they drove up in. Shaking his head as he leveled his gaze in their direction, Gordon simply melted in to the shadows. He had that natural skill to disappear when he wanted to. Everything they said was suspicious about why they were there and that didn't sit too well with him.

Max said nothing but had a guilty look in his eyes. While Vic, Vic was just huffing and blowing about how Becca asked the both of them to back Gordon up as she was suddenly feeling ill and was going home. Gordon knew Becca would have telephoned him immediately if that were the case.

Vic was a rather portly guy, more bark than bite. On the other hand, Max was the muscle. Max, despite his strength and muscle, was fairly intelligent despite all the stereotypical comments about having more muscle than brains.

Quietly Gordon followed them, sticking to the shadows and using every stealth technique he knew to sneak close enough to hear and watch the both of them without having to worry about the wind or being seen.

"Hey Vic, you think we should at least go back and check on…"

Vic stopped short and whirled around facing his partner

"Are you worried about that job stealing, snot nosed brat Max? You got a crush on her or something?"

Vic sneered at him and put his hand on his fat hip, waiting for Max to answer. Max only sighed as he wrapped his scarf snug about his neck.

"That wasn't right what we did…what if that Wonka fellow just left her on the stairs? Just what if she…you know died of the cold?"

Vic shook his head and made a snort of disgust as he answered Max's question none too nicely.

"First thing Max, even if Wonka left her there the chloroform would have worn off and she would have woken with a bad headache. Not any of my business if she doesn't have the brains to move when she's cold now is it? Besides I'm sure if she wanted to she could scale that factory wall…"

Gordon heard enough. At first reaction, he wanted to confront these two but he knew that would waste precious time if Becca were still outside on the steps of Willy Wonka's factory. His new priority was to get to Becca immediately, then he would deal with these two later. As silently as he had come, he left the two bickering men and made his way to the large and now foreboding factory, hoping his partner would be there and hopefully not too worse for wear.

Becca had been dreaming that she had been chasing the man in the burgundy coat. Every now and then he would stop and turn back to her, as if making sure she was following. Just as she almost reached him he would move on once again. She was becoming more and more frustrated. She had questions, oh so many questions. Finally she stopped and just yelled out at the burgundy man to stop.

As she yelled out, she could feel the oddest sensation, that of her body trembling. At first it was gentle; but as she continued to mouth the man to stop the trembling continued into shaking. Afraid, she had closed her eyes in the dream in fear. Momentarily the shaking stopped and she opened her eyes and blinked as the sudden pain shocked her in to being more alert state and gasped as she sat up in bed unaware where she was, but she noticed she wasn't alone.

Willy had been hard at work with candy making when the Oompa Loompa he had left with the girl, had tapped him on his knee and he looked down. He blinked for a moment and then it dawned on him, she was awake. But Willy was not one to jump to conclusions too quickly, running the tip of his tongue over his lips he asked in a sudden nervous tone and found that even his voice was small and quiet.

"She's awakening…isn't s-she?"

The Oompa Loompa was taken back as he had never heard his boss sound so unsure before. But the little three-foot man only nodded and waited for further instructions. Willy leaned against his worktable in apprehension. She was going to be awake and then what? He closed his eyes and immediately straightened up and headed for his glass elevator.

"Well, meet the guest or to stay here and be unimpressed? What to do what not to do…

By this time he was already in the elevator and pressing the button. The sight that he came upon was something of a nervous moment. The girl who was named Becca was talking in her sleep. Willy was concerned for her as he thought of nightmares. Especially when he heard her telling someone to stop. He sighed and found himself sitting on the edge of her bed again, shaking her gently at first. But that didn't bring her fully to consciousness, immediately he became worried and shook her harder. Once again she called out for what ever dream entity, to stop and she let out a gasp as she suddenly sat up in bed.

Willy pulled back a bit so as not to collide with the girl. She was awake, but not completely coherent that she wasn't in danger. The dream, what ever it was still had a hold over her. Willy waited a few moments and looked at her, not realizing she was looking square at him. This time he found himself able to relax in her presence.

Willy found himself gently clasping her shoulder to help calm her down. He found no words would come as she held his gaze.

Finally looking around then down at his hand she reached up and gently touched the gloved hand and seemed to have breathed a sigh of relief. She smiled a bit and looked up at him again.

"I was afraid I was dreaming still…that you were a dream…"

She spoke softly as she relaxed. Willy still watched her; he was quiet as she withdrew her hand. There wasn't anything to say; only that he was more intrigued. She didn't remember their earlier meeting and seemed an entire new person. Finally Willy spoke.

"A dream?" he smirked a bit at her and continued on.

"A dream doesn't feel real. A dream isn't warm…like chocolate. Am I warm to your touch?"

Willy asked as he watched her. He wasn't expecting the look of mild disgust. He wondered why, but waited for her answer. When none came in the few seconds of silence, again he asked her if he was warm though his tone grew impatient, he didn't feel it.

"Am I warm or not?"

"Your warm…warmer than, than _chocolate_…" Becca spat out finally looking as if she had tasted a bitter walnut. But she quickly recovered her calm demeanor.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Your Willy Wonka…aren't you?"

She answered her own question as she pulled back from him a little more and looked at his well-groomed hair, she avoided looking in to his eyes as much as she could.

"Your him…" she whispered more for her self-assurance.

Willy made no sound. He merely sat there on her bed like a colorful statue, not saying a word. Usually people would give their grandmothers for a chance to see him in person, to be in his factory even. But this young woman seemed to despise his candy fame. Or was it something more she despised? Willy felt the old familiarity of his father in her attitude and it put him on edge.

"Yes, that's me…"

He answered cautiously and straightened up his posture.

"Now, are you going to tell me what you were doing on my factory steps?"

Becca looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Of, of course Mr. Wonka…"


	4. Chapter 4

**_You know the drill, I don't own any recognisable characters I'm just playing! certainly has been a while but hey it's something. do enjoy...bad grammar and all  
-IQ_****  
**

**Chapter 4: Warmer than Chocolate**

Willy was still at a loss on what to think of is unexpected visitor. She wasn't what he had expected her to be at all. But what did he think she would be like? One of the greedy bratty children he detested? Or like their parents. Unconsciously he made a sickened face at the thought of that word…parents. Not even noticing that Becca had gone quiet and was watching him intently as he retreated in to his own thoughts, being just more confused than the last minutes she spent talking to him.

Becca watched, as he looked green for a moment, as he had gone silent. The silence grew, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one she noted. But she couldn't help but study Mr. Wonka's face. He had rather sharp features. Not at all unpleasant to look at, even if he was a bit on the pale side. She could see the darkening circles under his eyes and wondered if he ever slept a full night or at all even. Breaking away her gaze she looked down at the thick blanket that covered her and smiled at the colors. Shades of dark red, and dark violet were prominent. Though matched with the chocolate brown and a golden, flowing "W" it was defiantly a style that screamed eccentric.

"Mr. Wonka?"

Becca asked softly so she didn't jar him back to present time. She waited for him to answer. But when none came she looked up at him, her eyebrows knitted together in a mix of concern and annoyance for being ignored. What she found was him, staring at her with an expression quite unreadable and still miles away.

"Mr. Wonka? Are you alright?"

Becca asked as unconsciously reached out her hand and touched him on the arm. He jumped slightly and smiled a bit wryly as he returned from his thoughts. But before he could answer one of his workers tapped him on the knee and Becca followed his gaze and stared pointedly at the little oopaloompa. She had never in her life seen a man so small before. Willy leaned down so the oompa Loompa could whisper in to his ear. Becca hadn't overheard a single word, but getting over the shock of seeing the Oompa Loompa for the first time he could only watch as Willy nodded every now and then looking more and more grave with each passing second.

Finally sitting up again Willy looked at his guest and laughed just a bit. What ever was wrong he obviously didn't think it very important. That sudden gleaming smile of his simply gave Becca a sense of confusion. He certainly was an odd man to say the least, but her intuition didn't give her any bad vibes. Though she had the sense that if she wasn't careful in her steps she may find herself being the butt of some private joke that only Willy Wonka would understand. Swallowing hard, Becca wondered what to say. She knew she couldn't stare at him for much longer as it was making her self-conscious but she couldn't help it. She had never met anyone with that gentle madness in their eyes. It was intriguing, but finally she looked away having a sense of losing herself in those glittering eyes of his.

"So…Rebecca Auburn ST. Thorne since I'm taking you in as an unexpected guest would you mind me asking you a few questions? "

Looking a little flabbergasted Becca merely shook her head slowly.

"What ever you want Mr. Wonka. And thank you. For earlier…"

Becca blushed just a bit. She wasn't used to having control of a situation taken away so easily and was still reeling from the confusion of waking up and meeting a man whose reputation was legendary. Not forgetting seeing the smallest man ever in her life, yes everything was just hard for her to fully digest mentally. He drew in a deep breath to calm her waiting for his questions; ready to answer anything he wanted.

Willy was simply worried. What his worker dressed in extreme cold gear had reported. That she was rendered unconscious and tossed like a rag doll by two men dressed in the same way as she was. Willy wanted to know her version of the story, and then he would decide what to do with her then. Looking at his worker he nodded and silently excused them all from the room he and Becca occupied at the moment. He still didn't trust the girl, even though she seemed innocent enough. After his workers had left them completely alone, Willy began his questioning. His demeanor turning cool and to the point, his hand tightened on his cane reflexively as he started.

"Now…what exactly do you remember on how you got here? What were you doing outside my gates at sundown?"

Becca looked confused for a moment as she searched her memory on what she was doing. She bit her lip as the memories were slow to come but finally she met his gaze, those brown eyes meeting Willys.

"I was supposedly sent here to escort a shipment of your chocolate to a store here in the city…I arrived and waited for my partner, but he wasn't the one who showed up…."

Willy looked at her; his eyes had gone wide with alarm.

"There are two of you? So you did come to steal my recipes!"

He jumped to the conclusion almost immediately and Becca watched as he became infuriated almost instantly. It was like watching the joy and warmth melt like an ice cube left on a hot surface. Becca shook her head and snapped back.

"Mr. Wonka I am not here to steal your damned candy recipes! I was here to guard it while it was being sent to its destination! But I was ambushed by a coworker who worked in the same company I do! I am a security guard, I guard what I am paid to guard, not steal it! Besides I am not at all fond of chocolate so this can't be at all very comfortable for either of us!"

Becca was angry now. Normally she had the patience of a saint, but being accused of thievery, was enough to make her reckless in her words and her thinking. She threw back the covers not noticing that Willy had flinched at her quick movements. Willy closed his eyes; again this wasn't going the way he had planned. When she threw back the covers he hadn't bothered to stand up he merely watched her as she pulled on her boots and zipped them, not needing to tie any boot laces and headed towards the large metal gate leading to the outside world

Becca didn't even notice that she was without her coat, her anger kept her warm as she hurried found her boots and put them on. Seeing that metal entrance many times it was easy for her to recognize that it was her way out. When she approached the massive door she searched for a doorknob of any sort. Finding nothing she reached out and touched the door it was merely cold, finally her last nerve was snapped and Becca began to panic. It was just like that horrid day, when she was trapped in a soundproofed storage bunker for three days when she was a young girl.

Her fear was overriding any rational thoughts Becca had and she began to pound on the door. When that proved ineffective, she began to claw at it. Finally in a desperate attempt Becca rammed her shoulder against it hard enough to leave a bruise. The pain shocked her back in to her right state of mine and she slumped against the door and slid to the floor unaware of the tears streaming down her face or the mantra like mumbling as she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly to try and comfort herself.

Willy was horrified, He had never seen anyone act as she had, Willy stood up as she collapsed. This was not a good turn of events, again he had only read of such occurrences in medical texts that his father showed him to get him interested in any sort of medical field if he didn't want to do dentistry. Swallowing hard Willy made his way and kneeled by the girl who was sobbing quietly as she held her knees. What ever happened to her it traumatized her for life. Unsure of what to do, he touched her gently on the shoulder, at least to get her unwound from such an uncomfortable position.

As he touched her Willy could feel that she was trembling and an unconscious manner Willy simply gathered her in his arms and comforted her in an uncharacteristic hug to calm her anguish. Gently he caressed her head as she rested against his chest. Slowly her sobbing ceased and her trembling stopped he looked down at her trying to gauge her emotional state.

Becca's anxiety attack faded at last and she found herself wrapped in Willy Wonka's embrace. The beating of his heart as she rested against him was slowing down, and it crossed her mind that she must have given him such a fright in her panic. But his nearness and comfort was greatly appreciated. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent, which was a pleasant mixture of chocolate and something else, perhaps some other ingredient that escaped Becca's mind, but didn't seem unusual or out of place on him. It added to his mysterious personality.

But Becca was becoming self-conscious in his hold and she leaned away from him, slightly and looked up at Willy. She noted that only concern and worry had filled his eyes.

"Are you ok now?"

Willy asked gently and Becca nodded not trusting her voice to have its usual strength. At first Becca expected Willy to let her go immediately as he confirmed she was all right, instead he continued to hold her protectively. Giving up after a moment of Becca simply accepted his warmth and continued to rest. But the question of why he was doing so remained in her mind an unvoiced and unanswered question.

In truth Willy felt responsible for her breakdown. He didn't think about what reaction he would receive. All he was concerned about was the fact that there could have been another person outside his factory doors besides her, and that frightened him. He hadn't thought about it either but his fear was forgotten when she attacked the door trying to get out.

"Good…I think we should go someplace a bit warmer. Do you think you're strong enough to walk?"

"Yes…"

Becca answered softly and prepared herself to stand up. Willy easily helped her up and finally released her from his hold. He looked her over and seen that she didn't receive any other injuries from his door. Feeling satisfied Willy offered her his arm to help steady her and led her away from the chilly gate. Thinking he was going to take her back to where the bed set up Becca allowed him to lead her. She was still in shock and it would be a bit longer before she would be back to the old self that Willy had met.

Becca did not notice that they had passed the bed but when she heard the jingle of keys on a rings she looked around and seen a small door that he was unlocking. The door was rather small and she wondered how they both would fit thought it once it was opened. But that question was answered as she heard the click and stopped and she looked at his before he pushed it open. It was as if he wanted to ask her something, but the look on her face probably made him reconsider it. He would remember to ask her a favor later, after she recovered her strength in the tasting room. Besides he figured they may be something that would cheer her up that wasn't made of his lovely chocolate.

"Welcome to my factory Becca."

Willy smiled gently at her and led her into the room that housed his chocolate waterfall and river.


	5. Chapter 5

(_Wow busy busy me! I had almost forgotton about this! bad me bad bad bad...anyhoo fifth chapter...perhaps a plot point or two hahahh bet none were expecting this little twist eh? pfft who am I kidding? hahha enjoy...or not G_)

-1**Chapter 5: Bitter chocolate**

"Welcome to my factory, Becca…"

Willy smiled most proudly as he pushed open the door to his tasting room. Becca closed her eyes; the warm scent of chocolate was stronger here. She shivered but hesitantly entered the doorway first.

"Welcome to the pride of the Wonka chocolate factory…"

Willy said with proudly as he joined her at her side. He looked down at her as she looked around with a mix of awe and hesitation. Clearly she did not like chocolate, but perhaps something would catch her interest. Willy watched her as she took in her surroundings. Becca seemed hesitant at first, but her curiosity finally won over her fears. Willy actually felt sorry for the girl, as he had never met anyone who was against chocolate so much. He stood beside her moving only when she did with his arm entwined in hers. Oddly enough Willy didn't mind her being so close. Though he didn't feel uncomfortable around her, not after her earlier episode.

Walking her through the more even part of the room Will chose his favorite spot to just sit and relax. Though it was close to the chocolate waterfall he was sure she wouldn't mind too much, as long as he didn't get too close. Looking down at her he smiled briefly and took hold of her hand, bringing her attention back to him.

"Well now you can sit and relax with me…would you like to try anything?"

He asked as he held on to her hand helping her to sit. Obviously she wasn't used to being helped but she accepted it knowing she was tired. She looked around confused at first and looked away as she spoke.

"Mr. Wonka, I…I can't eat any chocolate, even if it's something wonderful you've created…"

She rubbed her hands nervously looking around at the oddly ornamented room with the large and flowing chocolate river. Never thinking that the room held other sweet treats other than the chocolate. Willy only looked at her and chuckled

"My dear Becca, this room holds a lot more than my chocolate river. Try a blade of grass and tell me what you think."

Becca could only look up at him and then to the grass that surrounded her. It looked like grass to her. She reached out and plucked a rather long piece and gave it a light tasting lick. She gasped as it tasted of spearmint She tentively took a bite of the end and chewed thoughtfully. Becca had never tasted anything like it before. It wasn't overly sweet but it had an interesting slight crunch that turned into a thin chew before it disappeared. The spearmint was replaced with a rather pleasant taste of blueberry that reminded her of the pies her grandmother used to make. Willy smiled to himself as he watched Becca. Whatever memory the taste brought up, it was a pleasant one. Quietly he moved away and wondered what else she might like. He had seen the cherry liqueur tree and plucked a few from it and returned to her and sat down beside her and offered her one.

"Try my cherry liqueur cherries, please do…and before you ask they do not contain chocolate."

Becca looked at him surprised. She never expected him to make cherry liqueur and reached out and took one. It was small but the shell was a bright cheerful red. Looking at it she closed her eyes and popped it into her mouth and bit down.

The taste was exquisite! There was a tiny bite from the cherry liqueur and she smiled at the perfect balanced taste.

"And here all I thought you made was for the children Mr. Wonka…your cherries are delicious!"

She smiled warmly at him and Willy felt that warmth. It recalled a shadow of a memory from his childhood. But it didn't last too long as it was a memory that he had long since buried and once again buried even deeper into his psyche.

"You can call me Willy, Becca. "

He stated as he too enjoyed a cherry.

"You sound as if you don't want to be my friend."

He swallowed hard as he shocked himself at his own statement. But he quickly looked at her with his head cocked to one side. Waiting her answer to that, but what he seen was her blushing. That puzzled him and he simply offered her the last cherry he picked.

Becca felt the blush rise to her cheeks. She had not expected to be even considered a friend to Willy Wonka. Now she even had his permission to call him by his first name. She could only watch as he extended his hand to her, offering the last cherry to her.

"Thank you…Willy."

She had taken the cherry and smiled again.

"I used to know a kid named Willy when I was little…"

She mused after she had finished the cherry and leaned back folding her arms behind her head, looking up at the darkness wondering just how far up the ceiling of the chocolate room was. Willy just looked at her as she lay down and followed suit. She was relaxed and that's all that mattered to Willy. It was fun having her here, even though just a few hours earlier he accused her of being there simply to steal his recipes. Looking up he found himself asking.

'Did you now? What was that Willy like?"

Becca sighed softly and smiled at the memories she held of Willy and began to tell him the story of her friend from so long ago.

"He was a very nice kid. We lived on the same street here in the city. Actually he was a couple years older than me I think. We used to play all sorts of imaginary games; he had a great imagination that's for sure. But one day Willy just left. My mother never did tell me why he left or where. But I remember feeling as if I had lost more than just a friend; I had lost the one that had colored my imaginary world. I didn't know if he was ever going come back…"

Willy looked at her and seen her wipe her eyes. What ever happened to that Willy was just plain horrible. But she caught his attention. He never expected anyone from this city to be working as a security guard. He pressed her on

"Tell me about yourself Becca. I'd like to hear your story."

She looked at him and chuckled a bit.

"It's a long story…but ok."

She had rolled onto her side facing him.

"As you already know I grew up here, but after Willy had left so did my family. Well namely just my mother and me. But we moved around a lot as I grew up. We lived in America for a year, an invitation from a friend of my mums. It was he who had got me interested in the security guard thing…"

Willy looked at her. He could no longer contain the question he yearned to know the most. When she paused after a retelling of a memory from America Willy asked his question rather bluntly.

"So don't you like my chocolate, Becca?"

Becca was taken back by his forwardness and nodded.

"I figured you would want to know that sooner or later…I warn you Willy, it isn't very pleasant."

She looked at him with sad eyes that made him regret he had asked. But he reached out and caressed her cheek gently with the back of his hand, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry for asking…but please?"

He asked as gently as possible and rolled on to his side as well. And Becca nodded.

"Well, it started before I had ever met my Willy. My family and I had just moved here and was out exploring the area by myself. Hoping to find some other kids to meet and perhaps play with. But they were all in school; I wasn't scheduled to start till the following week. So I had time. Hearing that this city had many candy factories, I went in search of one. It didn't matter to me which one but I did find one…"

Becca visibly shivered and took a deep breath before she continued.

"I found one alright. I was walking behind a factory unaware that is was a dangerous area where in some places were unstable and prone to caving in…"

Willy listened intently, He knew of that area she was talking about and nodded, his eyes wide as she continued.

"I stepped on one and my weight was enough to make it cave in. I had fallen a long ways into a sort of well. Except this was one that housed many old and decrepit cardboard boxes. When I had come too I had found what a few of them contained, loads of Slugworth chocolate bars, as it was what had broken my fall.

Well to make a long story short, I was in the well for maybe three or four days before I was found."

She chuckled humorlessly.

"And for those days I was down in the well, all I had to eat was those chocolate bars for my meals. At first it was a great idea to me. But biting into my first one I knew it was going to be hell. It turned out those were Slugworths failed candy attempts…"

Willy gasped and sat up looking at her. His eyes mirroring Becca's heartbreak. He knew now what had caused her to hate all chocolate and he couldn't say he blamed her. Wily once again wanted to take her into his arms, an impulse he didn't act on but he let her finish her story.

"But on the day I was rescued, was the day I had met my Willy."

She smiled

"He heard me crying at the bottom of the well and tried to rescue me on his own. But he couldn't do it. He asked where I lived and I told him. He went to get my mum. She called the fire brigade. That was the happiest day of my life then. And being lifted from that well. I had a better look at my rescuer. I remember he had the funniest contraption o his head. When he visited me, he told me they were called braces. That his father had made him wear it, because his dad was a dentist. The best in the city I was told…but in the end I could never look at chocolate. Not without feeling physically ill…"

Willy just stared at her, refusing to believe what she had just told him. It was impossible. He just stared at her; he could feel his heart racing. It couldn't be her he shook his head and interrupted her

'What? Did you just say your Willy wore…braces?"

Becca just looked at Willy. He had gone a little paler than before. She just couldn't understand what he was talking about. Did he have a dislike for braces? Becca still didn't understand where he was going with this, but it worried her to see Willy Wonka go pale by her story.

"Willy, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

She figured her story was too much for him, especially with him being a chocolateer and all. But the look he gave her, it sent shivers up her spine. The entire atmosphere had changed. And that made Becca swallow hard. She didn't like the way Willy was looking at her.

"Becca…It was me who rescued you from Slugworths garbage silo…."

Becca stared at him, it was her turn to be the unbelieving one. She spoke, her voice just above a whisper.

"Your lying!"

She nearly jumped to her feet and backed away. Shaking her head. This was just too much for her. There was no possible way this was the same Willy she had known in her childhood. Tears had streamed down her face as she shook her head

"Your so cruel…you can't be my Willy…you can't be!"

She screamed at him as she continued to back away from him. By now Willy had risen as well. He too was unbelieving but her story just dredged up everything he tried so hard to forget. Willy realized she was blindly backing up to the river. In a few short steps he stopped her, by putting his arms around her and holding her to him.

"Rebecca…please…"

He stammered, as she tried to break free of his hold. Again she was upset. But Willy was much stronger than he appeared. He easily restrained her as she was still not yet recovered. Willy could feel her shaking in his arms. He simply held her, smoothing her hair.

"I'm sorry Rebecca…I'm so sorry…"

He whispered in to her hair comforting her as best as he could, after such a long time of being estranged friends. Willy could feel her fingers grasping his velvet jacket afraid to hold him, yet afraid to let him go. It was defiantly going to be a long night Willy mused.


End file.
